


Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented'

by lillykins



Series: Close Enough [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Guide Entries From "Close Enough to Love"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like: a document with all the guide entries from "Close Enough to Love"As I post new chapters, I will add the guide entries here. It will stay one chapter.





	Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented'

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for my own benefit but I may come back later and make this a complete guide to my AU. 
> 
> Thank you for taking a look.
> 
> Have a beautiful day.

Chapter 1:

_An Introduction:_

_Congratulations young Omega! You have joined the elite ranks of humanity. Out of the 7.5 billion people in the world you are part of the 20% that have not lost their dynamic tendencies. You have been blessed with natural instincts and heightened abilities. Take advantage of your nature._

_Typical humans are beta born from beta who have lost their natural instincts. It takes between four and six generations for the scent and bonding glands to disappear completely._

_Unfortunately, most humans have a negative opinion of alpha and omega. You will encounter people who will hate you for no other reason than that you are omega. Don’t let this hold you back, it is expected for them to react negatively to your scent. It is the natural born fear of a superior being._

_450 million other omega lead a perfectly ordinary lives. Through use of masking soaps and lotions, doctor prescribed suppressants and birth control, well timed vacations, and lies of omission, you will also be able to blend into the general population._

_Without the use of masking products and suppressants, humans will be able to smell your dynamic nature._

_Other dynamics will recognize that you are a fellow dynamic even with the use of masking products but they will not draw attention to it. They face the same reality as you. In return for this discretion, do not draw attention to others._

_Some words of advice as you embark upon your journey: Trust your instincts, they will guide you. You are beautiful and unique. You are not a stereotype. You are not less of a human as others would lead you to believe. You are strong. Embrace your nature and live well!_

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Omega: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

_This guide is published by the WDPG © 2020_

* * *

Chapter 2:

_On packs:_

_Some alpha are more powerful than others. This is the natural order of things. Some people are better at math, some better at sports, and some are stronger alpha._

_In ancient times packs were formed for mutual survival. It is instinct for a weaker alpha to seek protection from a more powerful alpha. This urge is stronger when mated. In modern times the need to belong to a pack remains but these urges have thinned through time. In the past century, the only time this instinct asserts itself is during periods of emotional turmoil or when in contact with an overly powerful alpha._

_Joining a pack does not change a person’s day to day life but it does prevent most emotional problems related to a dynamic nature. Now, packs are formed through friendship or necessity._

_An alpha, when in close contact with an overly powerful alpha will submit in an effort to join the pack. This is unavoidable._

_There are two options if you find yourself submitting to another alpha. One, you could break contact with the alpha and two, you can join the pack. The alpha you are submitting to should be familiar with this situation and has most likely experienced this problem before. This person has probably already formed a pack. They will be able to help you._

_Most alpha will let you join, if only to prevent problems later on. If you choose to break contact with this alpha expect a period of depression. Your instincts are telling you that you are an unworthy alpha. This is, of course, untrue, but your body will still feel the rejection._

_The longer you have been associated with this alpha, the worse the symptoms will be._

_There may be a situation where the weaker alpha is submitting to the stronger and has not been added to the pack but the two are still closely associated. This is dangerous. The longer this stalemate goes on the worse the effects will be._

_Once an alpha has submitted to another, they can expect escalating symptoms such as depression, anxiety, panic attacks, angry outbursts, erratic behavior, catatonic episodes, self harm, and suicidal thoughts, until the situation is resolved._

_It is the responsibility of the stronger alpha to prevent this situation._

_If you find another alpha submitting to you it is your responsibility to find a solution._

_***IF YOU ARE EXPERIENCING ANY OF THESE SYMPTOMS, SEEK HELP IMMEDIATELY. IF YOU NOTICE ANOTHER ALPHA DISPLAYING THIS BEHAVIOR SAY SOMETHING.***_

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Alpha: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

Chapter 3:

_On Imprinting_

_During presentation there is a possibility of imprinting on another. The person who has imprinted will experience a strong attraction to the person they have imprinted upon, who in turn will find the one who has imprinted attractive due to extreme genetic compatibility. While not rare this is somewhat unusual._

_After imprinting the dynamic’s physiology will change to align with the one they have imprinted upon. This is nature's way to ensure a strong mated pair and viable offspring. An imprinted pair will be more closely aligned than a typical mated pair. A young dynamic will not imprint on someone who is mated or someone they consider to be a family member._

_When deprived of the one they imprinted upon, the young dynamic will repeatedly seek out the other. This is a biological imperative to mate. Once this need is satisfied, through sex or medical treatment, the imprinting behavior will cease. Imprinting is an expression of pure lust, and there may be an emotional attachment that remains after the imprinting is resolved. Not all imprintings end in romantic relationships but, if the attachment is still present, the person has developed natural romantic feelings._

_Imprinting can also be resolved through the use of medically prescribed pheromone treatments._

_This trait is not exclusive to omega. Alpha will also imprint._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Omega: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

Chapter 4:

_On bonding:_

_A mating bond is a physical link between an alpha and an omega with the express purpose of creating strongly linked parents and viable offspring._

_The mate bonding gland is located to the right of the chest just under the collar bone. This is a separate gland from the one in the neck used for scenting. In ancient times, this placement made it easier to defend against others._

_Bonding is forever. There is no second chance. Talk it through with your Alpha and make sure this decision is right for both of you._

_When you are ready to be mated find a safe place to be alone with your chosen one. Once the bonding is completed you will go into heat. Before it starts, there will be enough time for you to make your mark on your mate. Once started, this heat will be more intense than a typical cycle. Make sure your alpha is ready to care for you._

_Do not interrupt the mating bite once it has started. Your body is changing itself to fit your chosen alpha. The shock of not completing this process will most likely kill an omega. If an omega is unlucky enough to live through this, they can expect nerve damage, paralysis, mental retardation or coma._

_Do not bond with an alpha during pregnancy unless it is with the father of your child. A mating bite from the child’s father will strengthen and support the pregnancy. A bonding bite from a different alpha will result in spontaneous miscarriage._

_A bonding during pregnancy will not result in a heat._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Omega: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

Chapter 5:

_On heats:_

_You will go into heat twice a year. For several days leading up to your heat, you will experience symptoms of pre-heat. These symptoms include a decrease in appetite, an increase in thirst, cramps, bloating, mood swings, and the retention of water. These symptoms are typically worse in male omega._

_If you are unable to start your heat right away, emergency heat delaying medication is available from your doctor. It is a good idea to keep some on hand. This medication can be used to delay your heat for a maximum of 5 days._

_A typical heat will last anywhere between 12 and 36 hours. During this time you will experience an insatiable need to orgasm. This one thought will consume you for the duration. This may be frightening at first but, it is natural and you will be more at ease as you grow older._

_You can spend your heat alone or with an alpha. If you are mated, make sure your alpha is present when you go into heat, their lack of presence can cause emotional issues. Unfortunately, most omega will not tolerate the presence of a beta or another omega during heat. If you are not mated there will be no ill effects from spending your heat alone._

_If you choose to spend your heat with someone it can be as friends or lovers. This is your choice. Please remember that communication and trust are key to a successful heat._

_Sharing your heat with an alpha is a pleasurable experience. Regular knotting during this time will shorten the total heat time and will leave you feeling more satisfied afterward. If you are alone, it may be comforting to have an item covered in an alpha’s scent._

_After your heat, you will be tired, sore, and dehydrated. If you are alone for your heat, have someone you trust check on you when it is finished. If you share your heat, your chosen alpha’s instincts will take over and they will care for you during this time._

_A heat has one goal: to procreate. Without birth control, you have a 96% chance of pregnancy. Outside of heat the chances of conception are less than 0.001%. Thankfully, a prescription for birth control is easily available from your doctor. Your body is built for pregnancy but this does not mean you must have children. It is your choice._

_Pregnancy can occur outside of heat. This is extremely rare and will only happen in certain situations:_

_One, the omega has imprinted on the alpha and this is their first sexual encounter._

_Two, there is a deep emotional connection between the alpha and the omega or the omega has a deep psychological need for a child._

_Three, being knotted by an unusually powerful alpha._

_During these sexual encounters, heat-like symptoms and behaviors will occur._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Omega: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

 

Chapter 6:

_On scent_

_A dynamics scent can act in many ways. It can be a greeting, a catalyst for relationships, give comfort, and indicate emotions to others._

_There are two types of scenting._

_A formal scenting is done with the gland at the inside of the left wrist. This is the type of greeting used between acquaintances and when meeting strangers. It is viewed like a handshake and the same social implications apply._

_An intimate scenting uses the gland located to the right of the neck. This is reserved for close friends, lovers, and family. You are probably already familiar with this type of scenting. It is often used by parents and other caregivers to soothe children._

_It is considered extremely rude to touch someone in either area without first being invited to do so._

_A pregnant omega will be extra sensitive to the scent of their alpha. Often they will follow scent cues and mirror the mood of their partner._

_Omega have the special ability to directly influence others with their scent. This technique can be extremely useful in the medical and child care field. Alpha have the Voice. This is the ability to give commands to others and have them obeyed without question._

_There are some ethical issues that arise from relying too strongly on either of these to influence others. Please keep in mind the implications of your actions and how you would feel if it was used against you._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Omega: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

 

Chapter 7:

_On the World Dynamic Protection Group:_

_The World Dynamic Protection Group, commonly known as WDPG, is a worldwide organization that provides support and protection to all dynamics._

_All dynamic medical research and education is provided through the group. Doctors earn their degree and specialization then attend dynamic specific classes. A list of doctors in your area is available through their website._

_All suppressants, birth control, masking soaps and lotions, and other dynamic specific products are produced and sold by the WDPG. These will be available in your doctor’s office._

_Specialized communities are provided for and governed by the WDPG for any dynamic who wishes to live there, for whatever reason. These communities will shelter pregnant male omega who do not wish to make their pregnancy known to the public._

_Most of all, this organization is a worldwide network of support for all dynamics. Information and help with any dynamic specific situation can be found on their website or in one of the many branch offices._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Omega: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

Chapter 8:

_On Relationships:_

_This guide contains a great deal of information specific to relationships between alpha and omega. The primary focus of a dynamic nature is to procreate. This guide is designed to help you understand your nature and show you what to expect throughout your life._

_This does not mean that you, as an omega, are reduced to one half of a breeding pair. Do what makes you happy._

_This is your life. Go your way._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Omega: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

Chapter 9:

_On Pregnancy:_

_Dynamic childbearing is a symbiotic relationship. The omega carries the child within while the alpha’s pheromones support and nurture the omega. A pregnant omega will need consistent exposure to their alpha’s pheromones for a happy, healthy pregnancy._

_Without the support of their alpha, omega will have a difficult pregnancy. Symptoms can include extreme depression, preeclampsia, gestational diabetes, low birth weight, low amniotic fluid resulting in a dry birth, and other such complications. The miscarriage rate in this situation is 37%._

_Thankfully, there are options for your mate and child if something happens to you. An alpha closely related to you can support the pregnancy to term. More recently, doctors have created chemical treatments to make up for your absence._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Alpha: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

Chapter 10:

_On Pack Bonding:_

_The pack bonding gland is located in the left wrist next to the scent gland. A bite from an alpha or omega on this gland will bond an individual to a pack. All dynamics can be bound to a pack. In the case of betas, the bonding gland must be mature. When mated, both of the pair should be bonded to the pack._

_A pack bonding mark can take the place of a mating mark. When two alpha or two omega are in a relationship and wish to function as a mated pair, they can substitute a two way pack bonding for the two way mating mark. This bonding is not as deep as a mating bond but will give the couple a closer and more permanent relationship._

_When considering this type of bond please remember that you have one of two options. You can either form a pack by giving two or more people a one way pack bonding bite or have a two way pack bonding with one person._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Alpha: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

Chapter 12:

_On culture_

_There are several points of culture that are specific to dynamics._

_The first of these is courting. This tradition is slightly different than what humans consider dating. This is an agreement between an alpha and an omega that will end one of two ways: bonding or breaking up. This is more serious than dating because a bonding is for life._

_During the courting period, an alpha will present their selected omega with gifts in the hopes they will see the alpha worthy. The omega will typically perform domestic tasks to show the ability to raise young. These behaviors are instinctual and unavoidable during serious courting. You may feel silly doing these things but do not worry, this is natural._

_Third, most dynamics will use a wrist protector. This is usually a wide watch band or other wide bracelet worn on the left wrist. It protects and masks the scent gland in that location as well as hides a pack bonding mark if one is present._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Alpha: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

* * *

Chapter 13:

_On knotting during pregnancy:_

_One of the most surprising features of sharing a pregnancy with your omega is the change in knotting control. An alpha will almost always have control over their knot except during a shared heat and a shared pregnancy._

_Knotting during pregnancy serves to strengthen the bond between alpha and omega by forcing intimacy and scent sharing. This is pleasurable for both parties and highly beneficial when experienced on a regular basis._

_-Excerpts from ‘So, You Presented as an Alpha: a Guide for Young Dynamics’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr.](https://lazyblizzarddefendor.tumblr.com) It's not much but asks are always open.


End file.
